


Yet Again

by StarrySummers04



Series: Staying Alive [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2019-05-13 18:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Sirius has been ill for a couple of weeks, but why?Originally uploaded to fanfiction.net in July 2013.





	Yet Again

In October of 1994, Sirius became quite ill for a reason unknown to both him and Remus. Remus was very protective over his mate, so he contacted Dumbledore to see if Madame Pomfrey could check up on Sirius.

"Well, you're pregnant again, Mr Black. I'd say you're about 9 weeks along." Poppy clarified.

If it was 9 weeks ago then the child was conceived on or around their wedding anniversary. Remus and Sirius have now been married for 17 years. A long time. Sirius was thrilled to discover that they were expecting another child as he'd missed out on so much with Hope, due to being in Azkaban.

When Remus arrived home later that night, Sirius immediately knew what Remus was going to ask him. "Hey, love. Have you found out why you're ill?" He asked, sitting down beside his mate and leaning over to give Sirius a kiss.

"Yeah, Poppy came this morning." Sirius replied.

"And?"

"Don't you already know from your wolf senses?" Sirius questioned.

"I do, but I still want to hear it from you." Remus answered.

"I'm pregnant." Sirius beamed.


End file.
